Seraphim Digital
Houston, Texas, U.S. |services = ADR Productions Post Production Translation Subtitling |country = United States |status = Active |website = Seraphim Digital }}Seraphim Digital is an American post-production studio located in Houston, Texas. It was founded as Industrial Smoke & Mirrors, the in-house studio to ADV Films. It was renamed ADV Studios in 2005. Afterwards in 2006, when ADV began offering its services to other companies' the studio was renamed Amusement Park Media before it was sold off by A.D. Vision. It was then renamed Seraphim Digital. The studio is best known for producing English language dubs of Japanese anime series and live-action Japanese films released by ADV Films, Sentai Filmworks, Switchblade Pictures, and Maiden Japan. Other notable clients include Warner Bros., Sony Pictures, Microsoft, PBS and Toei Animation. Dubs Anime Series *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) (Episodes 1-60) *''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' (1987) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) *''Sorcerer Hunters'' (1995-1996) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) (UK Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) *''Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick'' (1997-1999) *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' (1997-1998) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' (1998) *''Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) *''Gasaraki'' (1998-1999) *''Generator Gawl'' (1998) *''Neo Ranga'' (1998-1999) *''Princess Nine'' (1998) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) *''A.D. Police'' (1999) *''Colorful'' (1999) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) *''Saiyuki'' (2000-2001) *''BASToF Syndrome'' (2001) *''Battle Doll Angelic Layer'' (2001) *''Chance Pop Session'' (2001) *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' (2001) *''Noir'' (2001) *''Prétear'' (2001) *''Rune Soldier'' (2001) *''Sister Princess'' (2001) *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) *''Super GALS!'' (2001-2002) (Episodes 1-26) *''Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution'' (2002) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) *''Gravion'' (2002) *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' (2002) *''Princess Tutu'' (2002-2003) *''RahXephon'' (2002) *''UFO Princess Valkyrie'' (2002-2006) (Seasons 1-2) *''Chrono Crusade'' (2003-2004) *''Cromartie High School'' (2003-2004) *''D.N.Angel'' (2003) *''Divergence Eve'' (2003) *''E's Otherwise'' (2003) *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2003) *''Gilgamesh'' (2003-2004) *''Godannar'' (2003-2004) *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) *''Kino's Journey'' (2003) *''Maburaho'' (2003-2004) *''Michel'' (2003) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) *''Nanaka 6/17'' (2003) *''Papuwa'' (2003-2004) *''Peacemaker'' (2003-2004) *''Wandaba Style'' (2003) *''Area 88'' (2004) *''Diamond Daydreams'' (2004) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) *''Gantz'' (2004) *''Kurau Phantom Memory'' (2004) *''Madlax'' (2004) *''Mezzo'' (2004) *''Misaki Chronicles'' (2004) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' (2004) *''Yugo the Negotiator'' (2004) *''Yumeria'' (2004) *''Air'' (2005) *''Best Student Council'' (2005) *''Comic Party Revolution'' (2005) *''Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid'' (2005) *''Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor'' (2005-2006) *''Jinki: Extend'' (2005) *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (2005) *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' (2005) *''009-1'' (2006) *''Air Gear'' (2006) *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' (2006) *''Innocent Venus'' (2006) *''Intrigue in the Bakumatsu – Irohanihoheto'' (2006-2007) *''Kanon'' (2006-2007) *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' (2006-2007) *''Magikano'' (2006) *''Momo: The Girl God of Death'' (2006) *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' (2006) *''Pumpkin Scissors'' (2006-2007) *''Red Garden'' (2006-2007) *''Utawarerumono'' (2006) *''The Wallflower'' (2006-2007) *''Welcome to the N.H.K.'' (2006) *''Blue Drop'' (2007) *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' (2007) *''Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two'' (2007-2008) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) *''Princess Resurrection'' (2007) *''Shattered Angels'' (2007) *''Clannad After Story'' (2008-2009) *''Golgo 13'' (2008-2009) *''Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story'' (2008) *''S.A.'' (2008) *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' (2008-2009) *''The Book of Bantorra'' (2009-2010) *''Canaan'' (2009) *''Guin Saga'' (2009) *''Maria†Holic'' (2009) *''Needless'' (2009) *''Nyan Koi!'' (2009) *''Tears to Tiara'' (2009) *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' (2009) *''Angel Beats!'' (2010) *''Demon King Daimao'' (2010) *''Hakuōki: Dawn of the Shinsengumi'' (2010) *''Hakuōki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom'' (2010) *''Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood'' (2010) *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) *''Maid Sama!'' (2010) *''MM!'' (2010) *''Night Raid 1931'' (2010) *''Samurai Girls'' (2010) *''The World God Only Knows'' (2010) *''Battle Girls: Time Paradox'' (2011) *''Dream Eater Merry'' (2011) *''Heaven's Memo Pad'' (2011) *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere'' (2011) *''Infinite Stratos'' (2011) *''Kamisama Dolls'' (2011) *''Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls'' (2011) *''Maria†Holic: Alive'' (2011) *''Mayo Chiki!'' (2011) *''No. 6'' (2011) *''Penguindrum'' (2011) *''Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God'' (2011-2012) *''Un-Go'' (2011) *''AKB0048'' (2012) *''The Ambition of Oda Nobuna'' (2012) *''Another'' (2012) *''Bodacious Space Pirates'' (2012) *''Btooom!'' (2012) *''Campione!'' (2012) *''Dusk Maiden of Amnesia'' (2012) *''From the New World'' (2012-2013) *''Girls und Panzer'' (2012-2013) *''Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga'' (2012) *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II'' (2012) *''Inu X Boku: Secret Service'' (2012) *''Kids on the Slope'' (2012) *''Kill Me Baby'' (2012) *''Kokoro Connect'' (2012) *''La storia della Arcana Famiglia'' (2012) *''Little Busters!'' (2012-2013) *''Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions'' (2012) *''Medaka Box'' (2012) *''Medaka Box: Abnormal'' (2012) *''Mysterious Girlfriend X'' (2012) *''Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them!'' (2012) *''Say I Love You'' (2012) *''Shining Hearts'' (2012) *''Tsuritama'' (2012) *''AKB0048 Next Stage'' (2013) *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013-2015) *''Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East'' (2013) *''Infinite Stratos 2'' (2013) *''Leviathan: The Last Defense'' (2013) *''Little Busters! Refrain'' (2013) *''Outbreak Company'' (2013) *''Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?'' (2013) *''Rozen Maiden: Zurückspulen'' (2013) *''Samurai Bride'' (2013) *''Tamako Market'' (2013) *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2014) *''Haikyū!!'' (2014-2016) Specials/OVAs *''Area 88: Act I: Blue Skies of Betrayal'' (1985) *''Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia'' (1985) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) *''Area 88: Act III: Burning Mirage'' (1986) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) *''Original Dirty Pair'' (1987-1988) *''The Samurai'' (1987) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) (Episode 6) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1986) *''Devil Hunter Yohko'' (1990-1995) *''Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy'' (1990) *''Sol Bianca'' (1990-1991) *''Burn-Up!'' (1991) *''Dark Warrior'' (1991) *''Dragon Knight'' (1991) *''Kekko Kamen'' (1991-1992) *''Sukeban Deka'' (1991) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' (1992-1993) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) *''Battle Angel'' (1993) *''Dragon Half'' (1993) *''Suikoden: Demon Century'' (1993) *''Ushio & Tora: Comically Deformed Theater'' (1993) *''Compiler'' (1994-1995) *''Dirty Pair Flash'' (1994-1995) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) *''Mighty Space Miners'' (1994-1995) *''New Cutie Honey'' (1994-1995) *''Plastic Little'' (1994) *''Galaxy Fräulein Yuna'' (1995) *''Golden Boy'' (1995-1996) *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) *''Princess Minerva'' (1995) *''Ruin Explorers'' (1995-1996) *''Super Atragon'' (1995-1996) *''Blue Seed Beyond'' (1996-1997) *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) *''Galaxy Fräulein Yuna Returns'' (1996-1997) *''Master of Mosquiton'' (1996-1997) *''Panzer Dragoon'' (1996) *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) *''Slayers Special'' (1996-1997) *''Fire Emblem'' (1997) *''Ninja Resurrection'' (1997-1998) *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH!'' (1998) *''Spectral Force'' (1998) *''Slayers Excellent'' (1998) *''Sorcerer on the Rocks'' (1999) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) *''Puny Puny Poemy'' (2001) *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' (2002-2003) *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' (2002) *''Voices of a Distant Star'' (2002) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) *''Grrl Power'' (2004) *''Jing: King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven'' (2004) *''Kaleido Star: New Wings Extra Stage'' (2004) *''Elfen Lied'' (2005) *''ICE'' (2007) *''Halo Legends'' (2010) *''Broken Blade'' (2010-2011) *''Coicent'' (2011) *''Hakuōki: A Memory of Snow Flowers'' (2011) *''High School of the Dead: Drifters of the Dead'' (2011) *''Infinite Stratos Encore: Sextet of Burning Love'' (2011) *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' (2011-2012) *''Rurouni Kenshin: New Kyoto Arc'' (2011) *''Saiyuki Gaiden'' (2011) *''This Boy Can Fight Aliens!'' (2011) *''Towa no Quon'' (2011) *''Girls und Panzer'' (2012-2013) *''This Boy Caught a Merman'' (2012) *''Upotte!!'' (2012) Films *''Dirty Pair: Project Eden'' (1986) *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) *''Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture'' (1994) *''Slayers: The Motion Picture'' (1995) *''Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning'' (1996) *''Slayers Return'' (1996) *''Slayers Great'' (1997) *''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' (1997) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness'' (1998) *''Slayers Gorgeous'' (1998) *''Spriggan'' (1998) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2001) *''Saiyuki: Requiem'' (2001) *''Slayers Premium'' (2001) *''RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio'' (2003) *''Appleseed'' (2004) *''Blade of the Phantom Master'' (2004) *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (2004) *''Air'' (2005) *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007) *''Clannad ~The Motion Picture~'' (2007) *''Colorful'' (2010) *''Gintama: The Movie'' (2010) *''Loups=Garous'' (2010) *''Mardock Scramble: The First Compression'' (2010) *''Planzet'' (2010) *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) *''Five Numbers!'' (2011) *''Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion'' (2011) *''Mardock Scramble: The Third Exhaust'' (2012) *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) *''The Garden of Words'' (2013) *''Short Peace'' (2013) *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) Live-Action Series *''Vermilion Pleasure Night'' (2000) *''The Fuccons'' (2004-2005) Films *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' (1995) *''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion'' (1996) *''Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris'' (1999) *''Guns & Talks'' (2001) *''2009: Lost Memories'' (2002) *''Conduct Zero'' (2002) *''Dark Water'' (2002) *''Jungle Juice'' (2002) *''Marrying the Mafia'' (2002) *''My Beautiful Girl Mari'' (2002) *''Public Enemy'' (2002) *''Shinobi: The Law of Shinobi'' (2004) *''Yesterday'' (2004) *''Synesthesia'' (2005) *''Ghost Train'' (2006) *''A Fist Full of Fuku'' (2008) *''The Kunoichi: Ninja Girl'' (2011) Talent Pool External Links *Official Site *ADV Studios and Seraphim Digital at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Seraphim Digital at the Anime News Network Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Recording Studios